


Finer Spirits and Dirty Fantasies

by DisastrouslyYours



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, honestly just wanted to write smut for stu's birthday, under alcoholic influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrouslyYours/pseuds/DisastrouslyYours
Summary: How else should a great birthday end than with great birthday sex?





	Finer Spirits and Dirty Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic An Actual Happy Birthday; decided not to make them a series as part one is very PG and part two is very R rated.

2D definitely appreciated the “finer spirit”, perhaps maybe a little too much. 

It had been no surprise to him that Murdoc came knocking on his door that night, asking if he wanted to share the bottle of wine. _It’s not like I could ever have anything to myself for a change._ The thought wasn’t malicious, and 2D felt more than happy to share seeing as Murdoc had been relatively nice all day. It was a rarity, and he doubted it was ever to happen again. In hindsight, he should’ve at least tried to think of some cons to drinking with Murdoc, but he only focused on the pros. _It’s been a while since we’ve just hung out, could be nice._ Stuart let himself entertain the optimistic thought, backing up his decision with the fact that he hadn’t been called a single name or had anything hurled at his head all day. Plus, Murdoc had even gone as far as to bring up two wine glasses, an added courtesy. 

A couple glasses in, the pair found themselves reminiscing together. “Remember that one time we had MTV come to Kong Studios? Man, that was a good place.” Murdoc was doing most of the talking, and 2D let him, absorbing every word the other man said and desperately holding on to this calm moment. He let himself become fully engulfed by Murdoc’s story telling, just sipping his wine and listening. 

“Oi, 2D, what’re ya looking at?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. 2D himself was unaware what he was looking at, but slowly realized that he ended up with his head resting in one of his hands, staring at Murdoc. “Just you” he replied before taking another sip of wine. _Did you just say that out loud?!_ He nearly choked on the wine he was swallowing. _So much for this moment._

“Do you like what you see?” Murdoc’s tone was deep and soft, making 2D’s heart skip a beat. Deciding he could do whatever he wanted on his birthday, 2D replied, “Yes, I quite like it.” 

And apparently, that was the right answer. Murdoc finished off the rest of his glass and placed it on the bedside table. 2D became suddenly very aware of the fact that the both of them were sitting on the same bed, on _his_ bed at that. Following Murdoc’s lead, 2D also downed what was left in his glass and placed it next to the other one. Murdoc chuckled, “someone looks eager, what are you excited for?” 2D hoped the other man didn’t notice the light pink that spread across his cheeks. _What am I excited for??_ His heart was pounding, he wasn't sure quite why, and all he could think about was how there seemed to be less space between him and Murdoc than before. 2D met the other man’s eyes and opened his mouth to speak, to say something as to avoid looking dumb, but was cut off by the sudden feeling of lips on his own. 

 _Oh._ He knew what he was excited for, suddenly knew what he was hoping for. Feeling brave, he leaned into the kiss and brought one of his hands up to the back of Murdoc’s head. A deep sound escaped Murdoc’s throat, making 2D very aware of the tightness in his jeans. There were so many thoughts trying to make noise in his head, warn him that this was a bad idea and persuade him to stop this now, but 2D didn’t care. _It’s my birthday and I’ll do what I want._ And what he wanted, was to kiss Murdoc’s neck to make him moan again, and Murdoc did not disappoint. His hands untucked 2D’s shirt and his arms wrapped around him, pressing him closer. For a brief moment 2D hoped this wasn’t a cruel joke, but as soon as Murdoc pressed his lips against his collar bone, he knew he didn’t care in the end. It made his breath hitch, which Murdoc seemed to like a lot.  

“Just tell me what you want, pretty boy, I’ll make it happen.” Murdoc trailed kisses down 2D’s chest, stopping just above his hip bones. He kissed each one, tracing circular patterns with his tongue, asking for permission to go lower. The singer found it extremely difficult to concentrate, but wanted to make his request a good one. _Who knows if this will ever happen again?_ his conscience weighed in. 

“I want your tongue on my cock.” He surprised himself with how gruff his voice sounded, and how easily that sentence rolled off his tongue. The other man also seemed surprised, calling 2D a “dirty slut” before undoing his belt. 2D’s conscience made one last effort to save him, trying to get him to think about all the people Murdoc had shagged before. Any common sense 2D had immediately left his brain as soon as he felt the other man cup his balls and slowly move his mouth over his shaft. 

2D couldn’t help but moan, the sound foreign and dirty leaving his throat. The bass player looked up, “You like that, songbird?” 2D entangled both of his hands in Murdoc’s hair, pushing him back towards his dick and letting another moan escape. “Sing for me” was all Murdoc said before wrapping his tongue around the tip and sucking. The blue haired man, in any other state of mind, would have been ashamed of the sounds he was making; they were unlike any sounds he’d made before while shagging his exes. But he didn’t care, it felt too good, and obviously Murdoc liked them. 

“S-stop, for a second.” This wasn’t all 2D decided he wanted, and decided to push his luck. The bassist complied and left a trail of light kisses along his hipbone. “You want more?” He teased, biting down on the soft flesh. 

Moving one hand to cup Murdoc’s chin, he tilted his head to make their eyes meet. His voice was deep and smooth, and all he could manage to say was “Fuck me. I want you inside me.”  

Whether or not it was the alcohol talking, 2D didn’t know. But what he did know, was that it was exactly the right thing to say. He felt Murdoc’s pulse skip a beat, and in that moment he never felt more proud. An overly excited and overly eager Murdoc asked him if he kept any lube in his room, to which his words failed him and all he could do was point to the second drawer in his night stand. _Where is this coming from? Is this really happening? Did you really just say that?_ Thoughts were bouncing off the walls of his brain as he watched Murdoc search for and find the bottle of lube. Watch was all he could do as the other man slowly remove both of their pants and coat two of his fingers with lube. He would’ve loved to watch as Murdoc slid his fingers inside him, but he found himself with his eyes squeezed shut, his back arched, and more foreign sounds escaping his throat. 

The sensation was incredible, but 2D was hungry for more. Murdoc seemed to have sensed this. “You want me inside you, don’t you, pretty boy?” Having lost his grasp of the English language, 2D grunted and hoped the bassist would interpret his answer. “Show me how much you like this.” Murdoc’s voice was deep and smooth, and as he slid inside him 2D wrapped his legs around the shorter man’s waist. Each thrust caused a new sound to erupt from his lungs, which in turn made Murdoc thrust harder and deeper. 2D instinctively reached his hand up to jerk himself off, only to find another hand beating him to it. 

It was incredible, it was perfect, it was everything in 2D’s mind. “Muds” he managed to gasp, “I’m close.” 

“Cum for me, love.” The previous rhythm of the thrusts was destroyed as Murdoc opted for speed instead. “Show me you loved this, Stu.” 

And with that, 2D’s orgasm hit him like a tornado and left him nearly screaming the name of his lover. Hearing 2D cry out his name pushed Murdoc just over the edge, who nearly collapsed on the side of 2D after his release. 

Both men were panting, gasping for breath, lying side by side before looking at each other. 2D started deep into Murdoc’s mismatched eyes, trying to gauge his thoughts and emotions. The two had a bit of a staring contest, both at a loss for words yet simultaneously not needing to say anything. The bass player gently kissed the singer’s lips, and shifted as if he were about to get up and leave. Just as he sat up, 2D looked up at him and did his best to make puppy dog eyes. “Stay, please” he whispered, hoping his final request wasn’t too much to ask, that his luck hadn’t run out. Murdoc thought his heart might actually melt, smiled, and leaned over to kiss 2D’s forehead. “Let’s clean up first, and I will.” 

Falling asleep with his legs wrapped around Murdoc and his head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath the other man took, 2D could not have asked for a better end to his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this was my first ever attempt at writing sex, and I can't believe I wrote 1,550 words on it. Feedback, as always, is much appreciated. Really really hope you enjoy!


End file.
